


Ten million fireflies

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su intensa concentración le hace pensar en el fuego que empieza a arder, diminutas chispas que saltan hacia todos lados, encendiendo pequeñas llamas en los troncos a su alrededor. Kuroo piensa que, una vez todas las pequeñas llamas se unan, formarán un incendio impresionante y él quiere estar ahí para verlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten million fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Para el día 1 de la semana KuroTsuki en Tumblr.  
> O semana y media... Es imposible traducir el nombre y que suene bonito... En fin.
> 
> Ah! Hay spoilers hasta el capítulo 163 del manga.

Un par de días de descanso, una idea loca, nadie que lo detuviera.

De esa manera, Kuroo se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio de Sendai, donde incluso desde afuera se escuchaba el ruido del balón rebotando contra el piso y los gritos del público.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, entra al gimnasio corriendo, abriéndose paso entre la gente que comenta cuán sorprendente es Karasuno.

Encuentra un lugar entre las gradas y observa. El tablero muestra un puntaje de 21-20, a favor de Shiratorizawa. Es el segundo set hasta ahora, no hay de qué preocuparse. Los ve hacer una corta reunión durante un tiempo fuera, luego, empatar el marcador. Ambos equipos han llegado a los 22 puntos, Kuroo siente algo dentro de él, como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón. Probablemente son nervios.

Nota algo más cuando el marcador llega a 24 contra 23, aún a favor de Shiratorizawa. Sus ojos se desvían inmediatamente hacia Tsukishima al sentirlo. Su intensa concentración le hace pensar en el fuego que empieza a arder, diminutas chispas que saltan hacia todos lados, encendiendo pequeñas llamas en los troncos a su alrededor. Kuroo piensa que, una vez todas las pequeñas llamas se unan, formarán un incendio impresionante y él quiere estar ahí para verlo.

24-25, a favor de Karasuno. Kuroo se acerca al borde de las graderías, estirándose lo más posible para ver. El fuego en los ojos de Tsukishima empieza a tomar más fuerza, se ha extendido hacia el resto de los miembros de su equipo, aunque éstos no notan su procedencia.

25-26, el set sigue inclinándose hacia Karasuno y Kuroo no puede evitar sentirse emocionado. Le envía un mensaje a Kenma, esperando que pase la voz al resto de su equipo. En seguida recibe un regaño de Yaku por haberse ido sin avisar, no le responde.

Cuando empatan a 28 puntos, Tsukishima entrecierra los ojos, mirando fijamente al armador del otro equipo. A Kuroo le recuerda los partidos de entrenamiento, durante el verano, como Tsukishima no parecía tomarse nada en serio y de repente lo tomaba por sorpresa con algún movimiento increíble. Se preguntaba que sorpresa recibiría de Tsukishima esta vez.

Y es precisamente Tsukishima quien lo mira desde la cancha. Kuroo suspira, no va a gritar, ese no es su estilo, pero si le puede enviar un mensaje corto y preciso.

—Puedes bloquearlo —logra articular, sin hacer ningún sonido. Recibe un asentimiento por parte de Tsukishima, como señal que ha recibido su mensaje. El fuego se aviva, Kuroo siente ganas de saltar de alegría, quizá si tuviera compañía lo haría.

El primero en llegar a los 30 puntos es Karasuno y Kuroo ya ni puede sentir las puntas de los dedos, por la fuerza con la que está apretando la barra de metal.

Y luego llega.

Kuroo lo ve en cámara lenta, un saque del armador, Ushijima se mueve para rematar, su brazo descendiendo con fuerza y de pronto, el balón choca con una mano. La mano de Tsukishima. Kuroo contiene el aliento, casi a punto de gritar y cuando Tsukishima celebra su victoria, el fuego arde con toda intensidad, aún incapaz de quemar todo a su paso, pero amenazando con hacerlo.

Bokuto va a estallar de la emoción cuando escuche de esto. Antes de poder comunicarle algo a su compañero, vuelve a sentir la mirada de Tsukishima sobre él.

—"Sólo un club" —murmura Kuroo, vocalizando cada palabra lo suficiente como para que Tsukishima lo entienda. El muchacho suspira, Kuroo cree que le ha visto una pequeña sonrisa.

Cree, sin dudarlo, que aquél partido va a acabar con él, de lo rápido que late su corazón, de todas las emociones que le están cayendo sin aviso. Y no le importa, porque cada segundo de su corta visita va a valer la pena, está seguro.


	2. to climb so high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el día 2 de la semana KuroTsukki

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Kuroo cometió un error.

En realidad, no fue un error, más bien, fue un momento en el que no estaba pensando y se había dejado llevar. Y tenía una joven hermosa delante de él, una amplia cama en un  _love hotel_  y ninguna inhibición. La joven era una compañera de colegio, a Kuroo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usar el calificativo de "hermosa", pero ahí estaba, tomándola entre sus brazos, posándola delicadamente en la cama, besándola, quitándole la ropa y deshaciéndose de la de él.

Había sido ruidoso, desordenado y confuso; pero, al fin y al cabo, satisfactorio.

Unos meses después, recibía algo envuelto en un montón de cobijas, ante la mirada confusa de sus padres.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir, antes que la muchacha estallara en lágrimas. Kuroo parpadeó, sorprendido. Miró entre las aberturas de la cobija, para ver los ojos cerrados de un pequeño bebé. Un bebé.

—No puedo cuidarlo más, Kuroo-kun —fue lo último que le dijo la muchacha, antes de irse. Kuroo no volvió a saber nada de ella.

Ese día hubo gritos y lágrimas en la casa del joven. Se detuvo cuando el pequeño empezó a llorar. Madre, padre e hijo hicieron silencio, intercambiaron miradas; los dos primeros, parecían enojados, Kuroo, por su parte, estaba preocupado.

Lo más parecido a cuidar de un bebé que había hecho en su vida, era cuidar de Kenma. Pero a Kenma no tenía que cambiarle los pañales, ni darle de comer cada tres horas, mucho menos cargarlo para que dejara de llorar.

—Tetsurou —empezó su padre, con voz seria y los brazos cruzados. Su madre tomó el bebé en sus brazos y lo meció suavemente, mientras le hablaba en voz baja, para tranquilizarlo. Kuroo sentía los brazos agarrotados, débiles.

—¿Sí? —contestó Kuroo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Ya tenía un cupo en la universidad de Tokio; la facultad de Leyes lo había felicitado por la calidad de su ensayo y el grupo de profesores que lo había entrevistado había quedado encantado con él. En unos cuantos meses sería estudiante de la mejor universidad de Japón y no podía imaginarse en otro lugar.

Tampoco se había imaginado con un bebé y con muchas dudas. Sin embargo, Kuroo podía ser terco y capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera para continuar.

—Voy a ir a la universidad —respondió. Su padre avanzó un paso hacia él—. Voy a ir a la universidad, y voy a trabajar, también voy a cuidar del bebé.

—Está bien —respondió su padre. Su madre le había dado un corto abrazo. El bebé finalmente había dejado de llorar.

. . . .

Sorprendentemente, fue Kenma quien más se apegó al bebé, éste también parecía querer al muchacho. El pequeño daba la impresión de iluminarse cada vez que veía a Kenma y miraba fijamente la pantalla del celular mientras éste jugaba en su celular, un par de veces había agarrado un mechón de cabello de Kenma entre una de sus manitas y lo halaba y aunque Kenma hacía una mueca de dolor, no emitía ningún sonido y lo dejaba hacer. Kuroo solo podía sonreír.

—No es necesario que vengas tan seguido —le dijo a Kenma un día. Éste se encogió de hombros.  
—Mamá quiere saber cómo estás y si necesitas ayuda —le respondió él—. También quiere saber si ya le pusiste un nombre.  
—¿Nombre?  
—Sí, al bebé.  
—Un nombre… No lo sé.  
—Kuro, un bebé necesita un nombre. No puedes seguir diciéndole "bebé" toda la vida.  
—Entonces lo voy a llamar "Kenma".  
—Kuro.

Kuroo esperó una idea, pero esta no llegó enseguida. Miró a Kenma, pidiéndole ayuda, éste hizo una mueca, evidentemente no le llamaba la atención la idea. Kuroo optó por sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, esperando.

—Kuro —dijo, solo por ver la reacción de Kenma.  
—¿En serio? —respondió éste.  
—No. Lo siento.

Y volvió a pensar.

La idea llegó rápida, sin anunciar. Kuroo se levantó y rebuscó entre sus papeles, Kenma se acercó protectoramente al bebé, como si a Kuroo le fuese a dar algún arrebato y temiera que le fuese a hacer daño al pequeño.

Kuroo miró algo en su celular y escribió frenéticamente, mientras Kenma le murmuraba algo al bebé. Al final, Kuroo le mostró el papel, estaba lleno de tachones y a Kenma le costó encontrar lo que le estaba mostrando, miró inquisitivamente a su amigo.

—Takashi —respondió Kuroo y señaló un par de kanji en la hoja—. Se escribe así.  
—Ya veo. Takashi —. Le hizo una seña a Kuroo, quien tomó el bebé en sus brazos.  
—Lo siento por demorarme en colocarte un nombre, Takashi —le dijo Kuroo al bebé. A su hijo.  
  
El bebé tomó uno de los dedos de Kuroo entre sus manos y lo sostuvo así durante un buen rato.

. . . .

Lo más difícil de tener un hijo de meses es… todo, pensaba Kuroo.

Durante la primera semana, se despertaba cada tanto porque el pequeño lloraba. Kuroo se levantaba arrastrando los pies y le daba de comer. Lo paseaba un rato y luego lo devolvía a su cuna.

Usualmente, esperaba hasta que el bebé se durmiera; luego volvía de nuevo a la cama y se quedaba dormido en cuestión de segundos. Sólo para despertar un rato después cuando Takashi había ensuciado su pañal, o quería otra ración de comida.

Había otra parte difícil y era sus horarios en la universidad. Kuroo se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana, para preparar a Takashi, recorría el apartamento metiendo todo lo necesario en una bolsa. Cuando todo estaba listo, procedía a preparar su desayuno y a ponerse algo presentable para sus clases de ese día.

Durante un tiempo, Kuroo tuvo que llevar a Takashi a la universidad, no tenía dinero para una guardería y se sentía demasiado sobreprotector con Takashi como para dejarlo en cualquier lugar. Le parecía que estaba más seguro con él, de manera que soportó las miradas enojadas de algunos profesores cada vez que Takashi empezaba a llorar y estudió. Estudió como nunca.

Llevar a Takashi a la universidad le dio una ventaja. Sus compañeras lo consentían y a veces le pedían que las dejara cargarlo. Kuroo no solía acceder a esto último, pero no podía evitar que las jóvenes se acercaran al bebé, le hablaran e incluso, le dieran consejos.

Sus clases acababan a eso de la una, y Kuroo tenía que trabajar el resto de la tarde. Y ahí estaba su problema. Su jefe odiaba los bebés y cuando Kuroo le había mencionado la existencia de Takashi, había negado con la cabeza.

—Kuroo-kun —le había dicho—, no puedo arriesgarme a que dejes tu trabajo tirado por atender a tu hijo.  
—No lo haré —respondió éste—. Puedo dejarlo al cuidado de alguien —agregó. No mencionó que no tenía a nadie con quién dejarlo. Quizá sus padres…  
—¿Y la madre? —preguntó el hombre. Ante la expresión severa de Kuroo trató de disculparse—. Lo siento, lo siento…  
—Lo abandonó —contestó Kuroo—. Yo no pienso hacer lo mismo. No abandono mis responsabilidades, eso incluye mi trabajo. Si le digo que puedo buscar a alguien, es porque voy a buscar a alguien y lo voy a encontrar.  
—Está bien —dijo el hombre—. Pero no se te ocurra traerlo acá, te va a distraer.

Kuroo asintió.

Había encontrado su salvación en Bokuto. Su amigo vivía muy cerca, no tenía ninguna clase por la tarde y trabajaba durante los fines de semana. Había aceptado encantado al contarle Kuroo su predicamento.

Para cuando Takashi había cumplido dos años, Kuroo había podido liberar a Bokuto de sus labores de niñera y lo había inscrito en una guardería. Más tarde, cuando Takashi tuvo tres años, pudo inscribirlo en un jardín infantil, cerca de su casa.

. . . .

A sus veintidós años, Kuroo volvió a ver a Tsukishima.

El joven también estaba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio y Kuroo lo veía pasar a veces, mientras está descansando en uno de los sectores al aire libre de la universidad. El pequeño Takashi, quien acompañaba a Kuroo de vez en cuando a sus clases, jugaba debajo en frente de él, bajo su mirada vigilante.

Takashi adoraba a "Tío Bokuto" y a "Tío Kenma"; con el primero no paraba de reír y jugar, ambos llenos de energía inagotable y Bokuto dispuesto a jugar con él cuánto tiempo Takashi quisiera. Kenma, por su parte, no tenía tanta energía, pero tenía la paciencia necesaria para cuidar de él y, de paso, le había enseñado a leer.

Kuroo se preguntaba qué papel tendría Tsukishima en la vida de Takashi, y en seguida se sintió enrojecer.

Durante aquella semana, vio a Tsukishima recorrer los pasillos de la universidad. Algunas veces, iba solo, otras, lo acompañaba un muchacho de corta estatura. Kuroo se preguntaba dónde estaba su amigo de Karasuno, el tipo de pecas que no se separaba de él por nada del mundo.

Tsukishima al fin lo vio durante un día soleado, mientras Kuroo leía y Takashi descansaba a su lado, comiendo una ensalada de frutas. Ese día, el pequeño no había tenido clases en el jardín infantil; Bokuto estaba en clases, al igual que Kenma. De manera que, ni corto ni perezoso, Takashi se había ofrecido a acompañar a su padre en clase y Kuroo aceptó, sin dudar.

Fue Takashi quien vio a Tsukishima acercarse, miró a su padre, luego al muchacho, después a su padre de nuevo. Finalmente, tocó el hombro de Kuroo, murmurando un suave "papá".

—Uvas —dijo Kuroo—. Olvidé que no te gustaban. Déjalas y me las como después —. Vio que el niño negaba con la cabeza, mirando a un punto en frente de él— ¿Decidiste probar las uvas? ¿No? Entonces… —Volteó a mirar y ahí estaba, a menos de un paso de él. Tsukishima Kei.

—Kuroo-san —dijo éste.  
—Tsukki —comentó Kuroo, en tono casual. Ante su comentario, Takashi miró fijamente al recién llegado, como si acabara de descubrir algo.  
—¿Tsuki? —dijo— ¿Como la luna?  
—Como la luna —respondió Kuroo. Takashi abrió la boca e incapaz de decir algo, se acercó a Tsukishima, con el contenedor de comida en la mano. Luego, estiró la comida hacia él.

  
—¿Quieres? —le dijo. Tsukishima alzó una ceja, miró a Kuroo.  
—Adelante —le respondió éste—. Si le quieres caer bien, coge una uva.  
—Caerle bien —murmuró Tsukishima—. Kuroo-san…  
—No lo dejes esperando, es de mala educación —interrumpió Kuroo.  
—Debe ser aburrido salir sólo por la noche—dijo Takashi, dirigiéndose a Tsukishima—. Todo el mundo duerme de noche.  
—No es de noche —dijo Kuroo—. Y ahí está, afuera. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Takashi miró a Kuroo, confundido y luego a Tsukishima, quien se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, enseguida, Takashi imitó su movimiento. Tsukishima se sorprendió por un momento, pero lo disimuló perfectamente.

—La luna está siempre ahí de día —le dijo, en voz baja—. Algunas veces la puedes ver, otras, no —. Al terminar de hablar, tomó una uva y se la metió a la boca, Takashi hizo una cara de asco.  
—¿Te gustan las uvas? —le preguntó. Tsukishima optó por sentarse y, como Kuroo esperaba, Takashi también se sentó.  
—Me gustan —contestó— ¿A ti no?  
—No. Papá dice que debo comérmelas porque son… —Hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta. Al no poder hacerlo, miró a Kuroo pidiéndole ayuda.  
—Saludables —contestó Kuroo—. Y a él no le gustan porque son amargas, ¿puedes creerlo, Tsukki?

Tsukishima lo miró, pensativo, luego a Takashi. Después, tomó una uva, le dio varias vueltas en la mano y luego, le quitó la delgada cáscara. Fue un largo y delicado proceso, una vez hubo acabado, le tendió la fruta a Takashi.

—Pruébala —le dijo. Takashi hizo una mueca.  
—No quiero.  
—No está amarga, lo juro —. Como para probar su punto, mordió un pedazo, lo masticó lentamente y lo tragó, sin hacer ninguna expresión—. ¿Ves? No está amarga.  
—¿No lo está?  
—No lo está —le contestó Tsukishima. Le dio el otro pedazo de uva a Kuroo, quien lo comió—¿Está amarga, Kuroo-san? —Kuroo negó con la cabeza. Tsukishima peló otra uva y se la tendió a Takashi.

—Está bien —dijo el pequeño. La masticó durante un largo rato, su rostro, al principio preocupado, cambió su expresión a una maravillada—. ¡No está amarga! —Se volteó hacia Kuroo—. ¡Papá, no está amarga!  
—Me parece bien —respondió Kuroo, mirando la hora—. Me gustaría que habláramos más, Tsukki, pero tenemos que irnos, tengo una cita con mi tutor. Guarda tus cosas, Takashi.  
—¿Suzuki-san? —preguntó Takashi, para luego empezar a guardar lo que había sacado en una pequeña maleta.  
—Suzuki-san —respondió Kuroo y luego se dirigió a Tsukishima—: Ella siempre le da dulces y lo mima. Y a mí, me regaña porque aparentemente no escribí un número bien. En fin, nos vemos, Tsukki. Takashi, despídete. No se te olvide darle las gracias.  
—Muchas gracias, Tsukki-san —contestó Takashi, Kuroo no pudo evitar reír—. Nos vemos.

Tsukishima musitó algo y movió la mano en señal de despedida.

. . . .

Y, sin querer, Tsukishima se volvió una compañía constante.

Había empezado cuando Takashi lo divisó entre el gentío, un día en que él y Bokuto querían esperar a Kuroo a la salida de la universidad, para darle una sorpresa. Bokuto lo cargaba en sus hombros y Takashi miraba a la gente, buscando a su padre y su particular cabello entre todos los estudiantes.

De repente, le dio un tirón al cabello de Bokuto y gritó.

—¡Tsukki-san! —exclamó.  
—¿Tsukki-san? —preguntó Bokuto.  
—Tsukki-san es un amigo de papá. Y peló una uva y me la dio.  
—Creí que no te gustaban las uvas.  
—Pero Tsukki-san le quitó la cáscara y me gustaron.  
—Ya veo —comentó Bokuto—¿Quieres saludarlo?  
—Sí.  
—Vamos, entonces. Dime dónde está.  
—Debajo del árbol, cerca a la señora de los dulces.  
—Entendido.

Kuroo los había encontrado allí, media hora después, conversando. Bokuto parecía feliz, y Tsukishima tenía una expresión seria, mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con su hijo.

Por unos momentos, Kuroo no quiso acercarse, curioso de qué expresión ponía Takashi al hablar con Tsukishima, sin embargo, Bokuto fue quien lo vio y se lo mencionó al pequeño.

Éste interrumpió su charla con Tsukishima y se lanzó a correr, saltando a los brazos de Kuroo y abrazándolo. Kuroo respondió al saludo con entusiasmo.

—Bokuto-san —dijo Tsukishima—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Eres curioso, Tsukki.  
—No es eso, es…  
—Es raro, ¿cierto? —dijo Bokuto, Tsukishima asintió—. Pero verás, es una cosa en la que Kuroo es bueno, ser papá. Y es genial, ha hecho de todo por Takashi y al mismo tiempo, ha estudiado durísimo para poder graduarse a tiempo.  
—Pero Bokuto-san lo ha ayudado…  
—Claro que sí —respondió Bokuto, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—, no me gustaría que se sintiera culpable si a Takashi le falta algo o si no puede cuidarlo. Tampoco quiero que Takashi se sienta culpable si a Kuroo le sucede algo.

—¿Es tan importante?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Quiero decir, si es tan importante que ninguno de los dos se sienta culpable.  
—Por supuesto. Takashi es pequeño, pero no es tonto. Él sabe que a veces Kuroo deja de hacer ciertas cosas por él y Kuroo… Bueno, la historia de Kuroo es larga. Si él te la quiere contar, te la contará.

No hablaron más al acercarse Kuroo y regañar a Bokuto por haber venido sin avisar. A Tsukishima le pareció que no era un regaño muy sincero, juzgando por la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

Al día siguiente, le contó la historia a Tsukishima, mientras estaban en un café. Tsukishima pensó que a lo mejor no era tan descabellado querer lo mejor para los dos.

. . . .

Tres meses más tarde, Kuroo llamó a Tsukishima, sonaba desesperado. Tsukishima se quitó los audífonos para contestar y se dio cuenta del aguacero torrencial que estaba cayendo afuera.

—Tsukki —le dijo.  
—¿Sí?  
—Tsukki, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Tsukishima dudó, la última vez que le había hecho un favor a Kuroo había resultado con una deuda bastante grande. A pesar de todo, decidió que lo mejor era escucharlo. Eran las cinco de la tarde y aunque era bastante temprano, Kuroo no lo llamaría a esa hora por nada, mucho menos sonando intranquilo.

—¿Qué cosa?  
—Necesito que vengas.  
—¿Porqué? —. Escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la línea, Kuroo jadeó—. ¿Kuroo-san? ¿Todo bien?  
—Sí, sí, todo bien. Es que… Suzuki-san acabó de llamarme y tengo que ir a encontrarme con ella.  
—Kuroo-san, está lloviendo.  
—Tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, Tsukki. Cuando tu tutor de dice que vayas, vas, sin poner problema.  
—Sí, pero…  
—Bokuto no está y es imposible que Kenma venga, eres el único que puede. Takashi te conoce.  
—¿Necesitas que cuide a Takashi?  
—Le tiene miedo a las tormentas —explicó Kuroo—. No quiere quedarse solo, pero tampoco lo puedo llevar.

—¿Y si le dices a Suzuki-san que vaya?  
—Lo hice. Me dijo que no le hiciera propuestas indecentes —. Tsukishima resopló—. Por favor, Tsukki. A menos que… ¿tienes algo que hacer?  
—Una lectura.  
—Ah…  
—Pero puedo leer un libro en cualquier lugar —le dijo Tsukishima, Kuroo suspiró, aliviado—. Voy para allá. Puedes salir ya, si quieres. Pero dile a Takashi que voy a ir y que me espere cerca de la puerta. Dile que piense en lo que hablamos la otra vez, él sabrá de qué hablas.  
—¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno con los niños, Tsukki?  
—Bueno, cuando tenía quince años conocí a un par en un campamento de entrenamiento y descubrí que no era tan complicado.  
—Gracias, Tsukki —le dijo Kuroo—. No por decirme que era como un niño, sino por cuidar a Takashi.  
—Sí, no hay de qué.

Media hora después, Takashi se lanzaba a sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que otro trueno resonaba en el edificio. Cuando escuchó las ventanas retumbar por el sonido, Tsukishima comprendió porque el pequeño estaba aterrorizado por las tormentas.

Se sentaron en la cama de Kuroo y esperaron. Takashi se acurrucó contra él, a Tsukishima le recordó a un gato y de la misma manera que a un felino, acarició la cabeza de Takashi distraídamente, para tranquilizarlo.

Pensó en la cantidad de tardes que había pasado allí durante los últimos tres meses, la mayoría de ellas escuchando a Kuroo ensayar para la presentación oral de su tesis y haciendo las preguntas que a Bokuto no se le ocurrían. Al finalizar cada tarde, Kuroo le ofrecía un café, Takashi, por su parte, le ofrecía uvas. Tsukishima aprovechaba para enseñarle a pelarlas, con mucha más paciencia de la que se creía capaz.

Eventualmente, habían empezado a usar las cáscaras como abono para una planta que acababan de comprar. Kuroo se unía a la labor cuando no tenía nada que hacer o cuando estaba cansado de estudiar.

La maceta con los lirios azules solía descansar en el pequeño balcón, Kuroo la había dejado dentro de la casa por sugerencia de Takashi, quien temía que a la planta le pasara algo si la dejaba fuera.

—Tsukki-san —llamó Takashi. Tsukishima evitó un resoplido, "Tsukki-san" sonaba extraño.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Dónde está papá?  
—Tuvo que salir porque Suzuki-san lo llamó.  
—¿Va a volver?  
—Claro que sí, Kuroo-san siempre vuelve, ¿no?

Takashi hizo una pausa, antes de responder. Luego se sentó en la cama, mirando a Tsukishima.

—Un día, tío Bokuto me recogió en el jardín y me llevó a casa. Cuando tío Bokuto me lleva a su casa, papá llega por la noche y nos vamos. Esa noche, papá no llegó y tío Bokuto me llevó a estudiar al otro día y me recogió por la tarde.  
—¿Y Kuroo-san?  
—Vino después. Dijo que estaba con los abuelos.  
—No te preocupes, Kuroo-san va a llegar. Quizá llegue un poco tarde, porque está lloviendo, pero va a llegar. No hay de qué preocuparse.  
—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Takashi. Tsukishima sabía que era peligroso hacer promesas de ese tipo, pero no podía hacer nada más.  
—Te lo prometo.

Takashi se volvió a acurrucar contra él y Tsukishima decidió volver a su lectura. El muchacho vio el reflejo de un rayo e inmediatamente un trueno resonó por todo el lugar. Takashi saltó y empezó a llorar.

Tsukishima no sabía mucho de bebés, ni de niños. Era bueno con los infantes, lo admitía, pero eso no implicaba que lo sabía todo. De ahí que mientras Takashi lloraba, su mente se quedara en blanco por unos segundos, incapaz de procesar cualquier pensamiento.

Puso una mano en su hombro, indicándole que fuera valiente, que ya iba a pasar. No funcionó.

Le prometió que no se iba a ir de allí. No funcionó.

Le dijo que pensara en su padre, que estaba allí afuera y que fuera fuerte por él. No funcionó.

Habló sobre un programa de televisión que deberían ver. No funcionó.

Finalmente, recordó el contenido de su maleta, al que había agregado un par de objetos antes de salir, temiendo algo como esto. Se regañó mentalmente por su descuido y alcanzó su maleta.

Sacó un dinosaurio de plástico y se lo mostró a Takashi, éste no reaccionó en un principio, hasta que Tsukishima lo acercó a su mejilla, se atrevió a hacer un sonido reminiscente a un rugido. Takashi sorbió por la nariz y miró el dinosaurio. Tsukishima volvió a imitar el rugido y Takashi sonrió, débilmente. El pequeño estiró su mano, para tocar el juguete y sin pensar mucho en ello, Tsukishima se lo entregó.

Takashi lo examinó por un rato, moviéndolo hacia un lado y otro. Lo puso sobre la cama, y lo movió, como si caminara. Seguía sorbiendo por la nariz cada tanto, pero estaba tan absorto en su juego, que no notó cuando Tsukishima le limpió la cara, ni cuando otro trueno resonó, más lejos que el anterior.

—¿Tienes otro? —le preguntó Takashi.  
—Varios —contestó Tsukishima. Los sacó de la maleta y los puso en frente de Takashi. Éste colocó el que tenía en sus manos junto al grupo.  
—Papá me dijo que este era un tiranosaurio —comentó Takashi, señalando uno de los dinosaurios— ¿Y estos?—Presta atención, porque te voy a preguntar después —le dijo Tsukishima. Y empezó a señalar cada dinosaurio, diciendo su nombre. Takashi repetía lo que escuchaba y cuando tenía problemas para pronunciar algún nombre, Tsukishima lo decía lentamente.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó la puerta abrirse, un par de horas después. Kuroo los encontró abstraídos en un complicado juego con unos dinosaurios de plástico. Takashi sostenía uno, y lo hacía correr y Tsukishima tenía otro que perseguía al de Takashi, mientras emitía rugidos, sin atisbo de timidez.

. . . .

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Tsukishima.  
—No —respondió Kuroo—. Es decir, sí, pero es mejor que se queden acá. Takashi se aburre muy rápido. Además, solo es una presentación oral. La graduación viene después, si apruebo. No quiero que este ahí si me va a mal.  
—Me da la impresión que estás preparado.  
—Espero que sí.

Kuroo pasó corriendo al frente de Tsukishima, buscando algo. Tsukishima no se molestó en moverse; acababa de llegar y Kuroo le había advertido de manera estricta que no se atravesara o lo iba a lamentar. Lo comprobó cuando sin querer, se había parado para organizar el escritorio de Kuroo y éste salió corriendo de quién sabe dónde, estrellándose bruscamente contra él.

Después de tres meses, Kuroo había logrado terminar su tesis de grado y ese día, tendría su presentación oral, frente a un jurado de cuatro profesores de su facultad. Estaba nervioso, era entendible, si no aprobaba tendría que empezar de cero y el joven tenía claro que no podía darse ese lujo. También tenía clarísimo que ningún profesor le daría ventajas solo porque era un padre soltero, de manera que se había esforzado el doble y había pasado varias noches en vela con su cabeza enterrada en libros y apuntes, tecleando sin parar en su computador.

Como sucede muchas veces, todas las cosas innecesarias se juntan para un mismo día. Takashi tenía un resfriado; Bokuto no podía ir a cuidarlo, porque estaba en la misma situación que Kuroo y Kenma estaba presentando un examen de entrada a la universidad. Tsukishima estuvo ocupado parte del día, pero tras recibir la llamada de Kuroo, había llegado a su apartamento en tiempo récord. Al escuchar que era Tsukishima quien vendría a cuidarlo, Takashi le había recomendado que trajera los dinosaurios, así que el muchacho llevaba una bolsa con todos los juguetes que habían sido suyos durante su juventud.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kuroo-san —le aseguró Tsukishima a Kuroo, por lo que parecía la enésima vez.  
—Ya verás cuando tengas que hacer esto el otro año.  
—Me faltan dos años.  
—Supuse que por lo que eras tan inteligente te habías saltado un par.  
—No.

Kuroo pasó corriendo al frente suyo, esta vez llevando una corbata en la mano. Entró al baño y unos minutos después, Tsukishima lo escuchó gruñendo. Se negó a moverse, todavía le dolía la espalda por el golpe anterior. Dirigió su mirada a Takashi, que estaba acostado en la cama de Kuroo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó. Takashi tosió.  
—Bien —. Tsukishima se acercó a la cama y puso una mano en su frente. Ya no tenía fiebre, pero parecía congestionado.  
—En una hora te tienes que tomar tu medicina otra vez —escuchó decir a Kuroo—. Tsukki…  
—No lo olvidaré, tranquilo —interrumpió éste.  
—No es eso —contestó Kuroo—. Sé que no la vas a olvidar. No se te olvidó su cumpleaños y eso que solo te lo dije de pasada una vez.

Tsukishima sintió que se enrojecía.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki? —pregunto Takashi.  
—Sí.  
—Puedes tomar mi medicina si te sientes mal.  
—Estoy bien.  
—¡Tsukki! —llamó Kuroo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ven acá.

Tsukishima caminó cautelosamente al baño, encontró a Kuroo con la corbata alrededor del cuello, tratando de anudarla.

—¿Kuroo-san?  
—Dime que sabes hacer nudos de corbatas.  
—Sí.  
—Bien. ¿Podrías ayudarme? —le pidió Kuroo, acercándose a él. Tsukishima sintió que volvía a enrojecer, esperó que no se notara.  
—¿Tú no sabes?  
—Claro que sí, pero… creo que lo olvidé. No lo sé —. Tsukishima tomó los dos extremos de la corbata, pensando que aquello era alguno de los planes extraños de Kuroo. Sin embargo, cuando su mano rozó la de Kuroo, la sintió helada.

—Kuroo-san, estás temblando —le dijo.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí.  
—Deben ser los nervios.  
—Kuroo-san, todo va a ir bien, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?  
—Y sí…  
—No va a pasar —sentenció Tsukishima, en un tono que no daba pie a protesta. Hizo el nudo de la corbata y arregló el cuello de la camisa de Kuroo sobre ésta—. Ya está.  
—Gracias, Tsukki —. Kuroo se miró de nuevo al espejo y pasó una mano por su cabello, Tsukishima gruñó.  
—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo. A Bokuto-san y a mí nos costó bastante arreglarlo ayer.  
—Claro, claro —. Kuroo inhaló y exhaló varias veces—. No debería tener nervios, pero los tengo, Tsukki. Si no apruebo y tengo que quedarme otro semestre en la universidad, tendré que seguir con ese trabajo de medio tiempo de mierda que tengo. Y tendré que seguir pidiendo favores a Bokuto o a Kenma o a ti, ustedes tienen sus propias vidas y a veces me da la impresión que… No sé, a veces me parece que interrumpo algo importante cada vez que los llamo y que me ayudan porque les doy pena.

Hubo un largo silencio. Takashi tosió y se removió en la cama de Kuroo. Tsukishima se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—Kuroo-san —dijo al fin—, es poco propio de ti decir todo eso.  
—Tsukki… —empezó Kuroo, Tsukishima suspiró.  
—Además, es incorrecto. Bokuto-san y Kenma-san han hecho lo que han hecho porque te aprecian y porque quieren verte feliz. Esa es la impresión que tengo. Bokuto-san es feliz jugando con Takashi y haciendo todo lo que él le diga y Kenma-san siempre le trae el libro que él quiere y lo leen juntos.  
—¿Y tú, Tsukki?  
—Takashi es muy inteligente. Y te quiere mucho, se preocupa por ti.  
—¿Y?  
—Y yo también —dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo intentó decir algo, su compañero le hizo una seña para que no hablara—. Todos nos preocupamos, a decir verdad. Pero no es pena, ni compasión, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Es diferente. Kuroo-san, ¿ha sido fácil criar a Takashi solo?  
—No —. Kuroo examinó las uñas de sus dedos—. Tuve que pasar muchas noches en vela. Papá me dijo que aunque no me iba a odiar, tampoco me iba a ayudar, lo mismo que mamá. Aunque ambos me llaman y se preocupan por mí y por Takashi; ambos me dijeron desde el principio, que Takashi era mi responsabilidad y yo nunca lo negué.

Kuroo miró el nudo de la corbata y arregló el cuello de la camisa, aunque era innecesario.

—Cuando él era más pequeño —continuó—, tuve que llevarlo a clases. A veces lloraba y algunos profesores me regañaban, uno de ellos me sacó del salón una vez. Una profesora, un día, me ayudó a calmarlo y me enseñó un truco muy curioso, incluso tomó tiempo de clase para eso, fue vergonzoso, pero nadie protestó, porque aparentemente todos querían a Takashi. Y, bueno, Tsukki, es una historia larguísima.  
—Entonces, no fue fácil. Y, ¿te arrepientes de algo?  
—Bueno, quizá podría arrepentirme de haberme acostado con Emi. Pero eso implicaría que me arrepiento de Takashi, y si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es de él. Takashi es la persona más inteligente y cariñosa que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Y es mío. Es decir, es mi hijo, es sorprendente que alguien como él sea hijo de alguien como yo.  
—¿Te estás despreciando a ti mismo, Kuroo-san?  
—No, no, para nada. Sé que sonó así, pero lo que quería decir es que… Creo que muchas veces lo he hecho sentir olvidado por la universidad o el trabajo. Y aun así él…  
—Él te quiere. Cuando llegas tarde te espera, él día de tu cumpleaños hizo el desayuno y te lo llevó a tu cama. En navidad hizo aquello con Bokuto-san para darte una sorpresa… ¿Cómo puedes sorprenderte de que sea tu hijo?  
—Tsukki, ¿piensas que soy así?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj, luego a Kuroo. El muchacho salió a toda velocidad del baño y tomó su maleta. Se tomó unos minutos despidiéndose de Takashi y diciéndole que se comportara y que se tomara su medicina. Salió de la habitación, Tsukishima lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Bueno, me voy —. Hizo una pausa y volvió a arreglar su corbata—. Hay varias cosas que quiero decirte, Tsukki.  
—Cuando llegues.  
—Cuando llegue —. Kuroo suspiró profundamente, para darse ánimo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Tsukishima, como para tranquilizarse y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tsukishima parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—¿Kuroo-san?  
—Sentía que lo necesitaba —dijo Kuroo y sin decir más, se fue.

. . . .

Eran casi las cinco y después de la décima llamada de Bokuto, Tsukishima empezaba a preocuparse por Kuroo.

Takashi estaba un poco mejor después de tomarse la más reciente dosis de su medicina, aun así, Tsukishima no le había permitido salir de la cama. El pequeño estaba allí sentado, concentrado en un libro de imágenes que había traído Tsukishima, un regalo de parte de Akiteru en su décimo cumpleaños.

Tsukishima había intentado marcar al celular de Kuroo, pero no había recibido respuesta. Se sentía inquieto. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que le hubiese pasado algo grave, sin embargo, el pensamiento se había clavado en lo más profundo de su cabeza y se rehusaba a desaparecer.

Se sentó en la cama de Kuroo, junto a Takashi y se distrajo con el niño que observaba las imágenes que alguna vez lo habían maravillado a él. Se preguntó qué pensaría Takashi sobre su vida con Kuroo y sobre su falta de madre, quizá muchos de sus compañeros del jardín infantil tendrían ambos padres y aquello le hacía preguntarse qué había pasado con la de él. Sin embargo, sabía también que no era apropiado preguntar eso, era mejor esperar a que él preguntarla, si es que acaso lo haría.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, Emi, la madre de Takashi, ¿dónde estaría?

Kuroo le contó que la había visto un par de veces después del segundo cumpleaños de Takashi. Había tenido la intención de acercarse, pero no sintió la paciencia, ni el buen genio necesarios para hacerlo. Sabía que toda esta situación había tenido dos responsables y que todo hubiese sido mejor si ambos se hubiesen hecho cargo del bebé, pero por alguna razón ella lo había abandonado en los brazos de Kuroo y se había ido sin decir atrás.

Tsukishima había escuchado de madres que después de dar a luz a sus hijos no sentían apego por ellos e incluso llegaban a odiarlos. Muchas de ellas llegaban hasta el extremo de atentar contra la vida de los recién nacidos, y aunque sabía que Emi no pertenecía a ese grupo, si estaba seguro que no quería al niño y había optado por dejarlo con Kuroo, consciente que éste no lo dejaría tirado por ahí, porque Kuroo no abandonaba sus responsabilidades, o algo así le había dicho una vez.

Le hubiera gustado conocerla, a Emi, para preguntarle por qué. No la iba a juzgar, estaba seguro, sólo quería una explicación, como una pieza faltante de un rompecabezas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Takashi, al escucharlo cerrar el libro de golpe.  
—No —respondió él.  
—Tu papá probablemente tendrá hambre cuando llegue, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer algo?  
—¿Puedo?  
—Sí, claro. Pero recuerda usar ropa abrigada cuando salgas de la cama —le dijo Tsukishima, para después encaminarse a la cocina. Takashi llegó corriendo unos minutos después, con un grueso suéter y dos pares de pantalones.

Eran las siete cuando escucharon la puerta. Takashi dejó olvidada la masa que estaba revolviendo. Tsukishima apagó el fuego de la estufa y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

Kuroo estaba allí, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Tsukki, Takashi. Aprobé —anunció. Takashi, quien no entendía mucho del asunto, pero sabía que era algo importante para su papá, dio un grito de alegría y saltó a sus brazos.  
—Bien hecho, papá.  
—Muchas gracias —respondió Kuroo—. ¿Quién te puso dos pantalones?  
—Él mismo lo hizo —dijo Tsukishima, acercándose a Kuroo.  
—Tsukki —. Kuroo sonrió—. Te invito a mi graduación. A ti y a Takashi, ¿vas?  
—¿Yo? ¿Y tus padres?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros y apretó a Takashi contra él.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para venir —respondió—. Y yo quiero que tú vayas, ¿vas?  
—Supongo que está bien.  
—Papá —dijo Takashi—. Eso quiere decir que vas a estar en un teatro y con esas cosas que se ponen y te van a dar un…  
—¿Diploma? —aventuró Tsukishima, Takashi asintió.  
—Sí—contestó Kuroo—. Me van a dar un diploma y voy a tener un vestido como este. Tú y Tsukki también.  
—¿Tsukki va a hacer el nudo de mi corbata?  
—Si tú quieres.  
—¿Lo vas a hacer, Tsukki?

—Quizá —contestó Tsukishima, mirando hacia otra parte. Takashi hizo un puchero, Kuroo rio.  
—Déjalo que lo piense, Takashi —le dijo—. Por ahora, pensemos en esto: ¡soy abogado, Takashi!  
—Eres abogado, papá —repitió el niño y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Kuroo respondió el gesto y le indicó a Tsukishima que se acercara. Tsukishima lo hizo y tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, Kuroo pasó un brazo alrededor suyo, uniéndolo al abrazo.

—Te dije que no había de qué preocuparse —le dijo a Kuroo.  
—Lo sé. Gracias otra vez, Tsukki.

Tsukishima pasó ambos brazos alrededor de padre e hijo y si escuchó a Kuroo sorber por la nariz, prefirió pensar que era alguna clase de alucinación auditiva.

Pensó en el futuro, en Kuroo y Takashi, en el camino que les quedaba por recorrer y se permitió alegrarse frente a la idea que él pudiera hacer parte del recorrido. 


	3. El mundo en silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 3 de la semana KuroTsuki.

No es que Tsukishima esté escuchando música siempre que tiene los audífonos puestos. Yamaguchi lo descubrió por casualidad y Akiteru lo había hecho a la fuerza. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que a veces, el mundo en silencio es mejor para Tsukishima.

Así es. Aunque algunas veces sí escucha música, otras veces, prefiere bloquear el sonido del exterior. Le gustaba el silencio, ver los carros andar por la calle y no escuchar el ruido de los motores; ver las noticias sin escuchar las voces, escribir sin oír el roce del lápiz con el papel.

Lo que le gusta más, es ver como Kuroo movía la boca y no escuchar ningún sonido saliendo de ella. Definitivamente, el mundo en silencio a veces, es mejor. Puede ahogarse en la sensación y dejar al mundo correr a su alrededor, sin pensar.

—Me estás ignorando —dice Kuroo, muy cerca de él. Su voz suena amortiguada, lejana. Tsukishima a duras penas pudo distinguir las palabras que había dicho.

Kuroo vuelve unos días después, con unos audífonos de la misma marca que los de Tsukishima. Éste se concentra en su computador y el ensayo que está haciendo. Kuroo se sienta a su lado.

—Vamos a ver qué se siente escuchar y no escuchar a la vez —le dice y se coloca los audífonos. Parpadea varias veces y luego lo mira mientras escribe. Parece feliz, porque ha descubierto el mundo en silencio que le gusta tanto a Tsukishima.

Kuroo busca entre los papeles que ha desechado y con el primer esfero que encuentra, escribe algo.

"me gusta cómo se siente", ha escrito, "eso de no escuchar nada". Le entrega el esfero a Tsukishima, para que éste responda.

"usualmente, cuando alguien no quiere escuchar, la otra persona respeta ese deseo", escribe, con la esperanza que Kuroo lo deje en paz.

"quería saber que se sentía", dice el papel, "el ruido del silencio, o algo así".

Tsukishima observa el papel durante un largo rato, quiere decirle algo más, pero Kuroo no le presta atención, está escribiendo algo más en el papel.

"puedes imaginar que estás escuchando algo", escribe, "por ejemplo, yo puedo imaginar que escucho el mar o los pájaros cantando o el ruido de cuando de te levantas temprano y haces café. También puedo imaginar que escucho rock, o pop, o cualquier otro tipo de música"

"que bien", responde Tsukishima. Quizá en su letra se note su poco entusiasmo. Kuroo hace una mueca.

"el silencio puede tener el ruido que tú le quieras dar. Imagínatelo".

Kuroo se pone de pie, con los ojos cerrados. Tsukishima le presta atención, aunque no quiera. Está imaginando algo, quiere saber qué es.

—Tsukki —le dice la voz amortiguada de Kuroo—. Imagina que estás escuchando una canción y que vas a bailar. La canción que quieras, solo hazlo.

Y empieza a tararear algo, Tsukishima se ha quitado los audífonos para escucharlo. Es una canción que desconoce, pero que no le parece tan desagradable. El ritmo le recuerda al latido de un corazón. Vuelve a colocarse los audífonos y a pesar de que no escucha lo que tararea Kuroo, lo ve balancearse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera bailando. Después de unos minutos, lo entiende.

Hay cierta música en el silencio.

Una magia en la falta de palabras, un enigma en la ausencia de ruido. Hay un ritmo sordo, distante y acompasado, como el latido de un corazón.

Quizá es por eso que se pone de pie, se acerca a Kuroo y éste, sin abrir los ojos, acomoda su mano derecha sobre su hombro; con la otra, toma la de Tsukishima y lo hace moverse lentamente, al ritmo de la música que ninguno escucha pero que ambos imaginan.

Más allá de los audífonos que lleva puestos, el mundo sigue existiendo, se mueve y gira, el ruido no llega a sus oídos. Tsukishima lo ve girar y moverse, a un ritmo que puede resultar caótico y todo lo que escucha, es su propia música.


	4. El universo a su lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 4, ya saben de qué semana.   
> Eventualmente editaré esto con los prompts.

El universo es vasto, enorme. Hay millones y millones de galaxias, y muchísimos planetas, tantos que no se pueden contar con los dedos de los pies y las manos de cada habitante de la Tierra.

La Vía Láctea es la galaxia donde están. En algún punto pequeño de muchas largas extensiones que tiene, está el Sistema Solar y allí, justo después de Venus y antes de Marte, está su planeta. Tiene muchos billones de habitantes, no sabe cuántos exactamente, se perdió el informe del noticiero donde hablaban de esto y en realidad, no le importa averiguarlo. Hay muchos países, pueblos, ciudades y gente que los habita. Gente por todas partes.

Hay gente en los edificios, en las casas, en los parques, en los puentes, en las oficinas, en las discotecas. Mucha, mucha, muchísima gente. Quizá haya muchísima más gente en los otros planetas del universo, no lo sabe.

A su alrededor, por ejemplo, hay demasiadas personas. Cruzando por la calle, saliendo de sus oficinas, haciendo compras para la cena y tomando el transporte, para ir a casa.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kuroo se sentiría un poco ahogado. Se ha acostumbrado a evitar las grandes aglomeraciones de gente gracias a Kenma; y es un hábito que se arraigado tanto, que de repente le han empezado a fastidiar los grandes grupos, especialmente los ruidosos, como éste.

Pero esta no es cualquier circunstancia. Es una noche clara y despejada. Y a pesar del ruido de la gente que oye, Kuroo siente que sólo hay dos personas en el mundo.

Es un momento que espera dure para siempre, sentirse completamente solo con Tsukishima. No hay gente a su alrededor, ni planetas enteros girando, ni galaxias. Solo el universo, infinito, amplio y oscuro rodeándolos.

La Vía Láctea. La están viendo en ese momento. Es un espectáculo del que nunca habría esperado ser testigo. Y piensa que si toda la galaxia se ve así, quizá no sería tan malo flotar a la deriva en el espacio, perderse ante esa vista. Olvidarlo todo.

Lo que ve es como un arco gigante en el cielo. Es luminoso y está rodeado de estrellas. No encuentra una palabra para definirlo, sólo sabe que está ahí, frente a él, como un milagro. Siente que si estira la mano puede tocar el manto de estrellas, y lo hace, preguntándose cómo se sentirá.

Tal vez sea como el agua y se deslice entre sus dedos delicadamente, dejando un rastro húmedo que desaparecerá enseguida. O tal vez sea como el aire y solo pueda sentir una corriente fría antes de que todo se desvanezca e incluso él olvide.  _¿Cómo será tocar las estrellas?_ , se pregunta.

Hay una corriente de aire en su palma estirada, y Kuroo cierra los ojos, memorizando la sensación. Es tibia, delicada, a veces aparece y desaparece. Recorre el dorso de su mano, luego la palma y sube por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde se posa durante un rato.

—El universo en mi mejilla —dice y se siente extraño, porque ha dicho la frase más cursi y tonta de toda su vida. Pero le da igual, después de todo, sólo Tsukishima lo está escuchando. Y Tsukishima ya ha escuchado bastantes ridiculeces suyas como para molestarlo por una más.

El universo en su mejilla sigue siendo tibio, agradable, una sensación que quiere grabarse para toda la vida. Es una sensación que se ha extendido a todo su cuerpo, y es pesada. Es lógico, que algo tan grande como el cosmos sea pesado, después de todo es inconmensurable.

Pero éste es un peso que se le hace conocido, porque lo ha sentido muchas veces y en diferentes circunstancias. Lo conoce muy bien. El peso del universo.

Abre los ojos y no se encuentra con el brillante arco enmarcado de estrellas, sino con Tsukishima, respirando en su mejilla. Es un movimiento acompasado, cálido, cercano y agradable. Es todo lo que Kuroo quiere.

Es un largo momento de silencio el que comparten, sólo mirándose a los ojos. La vista de la Vía Láctea en el cielo siendo reemplazada por la de la luna frente a él. La luna que parece todo el universo. La luna que definitivamente  _es_  todo el universo, para él.

—Estaba viendo la Vía Láctea, Tsu… Kei —le dice, por molestarlo. Tsukishima mira hacia otra parte, Kuroo alcanza a ver su sonrojo.  
—Yo… —Tsukishima vuelve la mirada a él, con expresión decidida—. Yo la estoy viendo en este momento.  
—Repite eso.  
—No.

Kuroo ríe. No se imagina de donde salió ese breve momento dulce de Tsukishima, quiere mantenerlo. De la misma manera que quiere conservar la sensación cálida en su mejilla, el peso sobre sus piernas. El universo al frente suyo.

Entonces, lo besa. Besa a Tsukishima o besa al universo, o las dos cosas. Sólo piensa ahora en la calidez que se extiende por su cuerpo, en la forma en que responde a su gesto, como si estuvieran completamente solos y no existiera nada más. Kuroo deja que sus manos recorran todo el cuerpo que está sobre él, sin detenerse en ninguna parte, grabando cada cosa que siente, cada textura, cada sensación, la forma en que la piel de los brazos de Tsukishima se eriza al sentir el roce de sus dedos. Y recibe, como respuesta, una mano en su nuca, la otra enredada en su cabello, dándole leves tirones cada tanto.

Le agrada. Por eso se deja caer sobre el césped, y cierra sus brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo. Ahora siente el aliento de Tsukishima en su cuello, luego en su oreja y se queda allí un rato, murmurando incoherencias. Kuroo vuelve a reír. Vuelve a buscar sus labios con los de él. Esta vez es un beso lento; le hace pensar en el universo, allá arriba, lleno de planetas, un espacio extenso y misterioso, piensa también en las galaxias, las estrellas que nacen, viven y mueren a cada momento, piensa en la Vía Láctea, donde está el planeta Tierra y en el arco que se ve en el cielo, una ínfima parte del lugar en el que viven.

Piensa en su mano estirada para tocar las estrellas, preguntándose qué se siente. Concluye que no tiene necesidad alguna de estirar su mano para tocarlas, ni de querer sentir el universo, tampoco es necesario rogar para que esa sensación no desaparezca. Las estrellas… El universo se siente como Tsukishima Kei y en todo momento ha estado ahí. Lo sabe con cada roce, cada palabra y cada susurro, cada vez que se sonroja cuando no quiere decir algo y como cuando lo dice, su rostro adopta una expresión decidida.

Es así como se siente el universo en sus manos, no es leve, ni efímero, ni corre el riesgo de olvidarlo. El universo tiene un nombre, es altísimo y tiene un sentido de la vista terrible. No, no lo va a olvidar; tampoco lo va a intentar. Le gusta así, sarcástico, serio y a veces, propenso a pensar demasiado. Es el universo que está a su lado y no quiere otra cosa diferente.


	5. Luna Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 8.

La cancha brilla más de lo que él piensa, el público hace más ruido del que debería y él está mucho más emocionado de lo que debería. Siente el latido de su corazón en su garganta y cree que no exagera cuando piensa que si abre la boca, va a estar ahí, bombeando sangre hacia todo su cuerpo. No estaba nervioso por el juego, después de todo, confiaba en sus habilidades lo suficiente. Lo que lo hacía sentirse al borde de sus nervios, era la cantidad de gente y el ruido, quizá el tamaño de la cancha también y el hecho de que Karasuno y Nekoma sean el único equipo jugando durante esa jornada.

—Es sólo vóley —murmura.  
—¿Qué dices? —le pregunta Yaku—. No me digas, tienes nervios.  
—No, para nada. Estaba pensando en el primer partido de práctica que tuvimos con ellos.  
—¿Y?  
—¿Recuerdas que el enano nos hizo jugar dos partidos más? —dice Kuroo, Yaku hace un ruido de exasperación. Claro que lo recordaba.  
—¿Crees que se las va a arreglar para que lo dejen hacer lo mismo hoy?  
—No me sorprendería —afirma Kuroo y Yaku se ve preocupado—. Pero por supuesto que no lo va a hacer, va contra las reglas.  
—Al menos tienen a su armador que lo mantiene a raya —comenta Yaku y detrás de él, escucha algún comentario de Lev. Kuroo no lo capta, pero sabe que es grave cuando Yaku se lanza hacia él, saltando para poder pegarle en la cabeza.

—Algo así como ustedes dos —dice, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yaku lo escuche. Éste le lanza un balón que Kuroo atrapa fácilmente. Yaku se aleja de Lev para dirigirse a él, enrollando las mangas de su chaqueta. Kuroo encuentra su oportunidad para huir cuando ve a Tsukishima cruzar por el pasillo.

Se aleja de Yaku corriendo y éste se rinde tan pronto nota cuál es su destino. Sin embargo, procura darle a entender claramente a Kuroo que se las va a pagar.

—Tsu… —empieza Kuroo, Tsukishima le lanza una mirada enojada—. Tsukishima, no iba a decir Tsukki, lo juro.

Tsukishima no responde. Kuroo camina a su lado por un buen rato, hasta que encuentra una silla, se sienta en ella y, sin decir nada aún, Tsukishima hace lo mismo.

—Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunta Kuroo.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Quiero saber si estás nervioso, preocupado o tranquilo —. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros—, ¿todavía sigues con lo de "sólo un club"?  
—No. Tampoco siento nervios, ni preocupación.  
—Eso no era lo que parecía en el partido contra Shiratorizawa.  
—Este es un buen equipo. Y ganamos contra Shiratorizawa. Nekoma no será tan complicado.  
—Ah, ¿con que es eso, Tsukki? —pregunta Kuroo— ¿Crees que nos vamos a dejar ganar tan fácil?  
—No nos van a dejar ganar, vamos a ganar.

—¿De dónde salió ese cambio? —pregunta Kuroo. Tsukishima tiene una expresión confundida—. Quiero decir, hace unos meses, habrías dicho algo completamente diferente, algo un poco más… realista… Tsukki, ¿será que has decidido empezar a comportarte como un adolescente y no un anciano?

—Kuroo-san, estoy siendo realista. Estoy estableciendo un hecho.

Kuroo suspira pesadamente. Está un poco confundido, éste no es el Tsukishima que había conocido en el campamento de entrenamiento, hace unos meses. Este Tsukishima es diferente, parece más seguro, más confiado de sus habilidades y más cercano a su equipo. Es raro, pero no le disgusta, porque aún sigue manteniendo algo muy pequeño que le recuerda al antiguo Tsukishima.

—Estás tan confiado que me preocupa que cuando el partido termine te pongas a llorar. Si necesitas un hombro, tienes el mío —le dice.  
—No será necesario, Kuroo-san.  
—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Kuroo—. O quizá vayas a necesitar un abrazo.  
—No.  
—Una palmada en el hombro.  
—No.  
—Alguien que te diga "el otro año habrá otra oportunidad".  
—No.  
—Una sonrisa de ánimo.  
—No.  
—Un café, después del partido. Sin importar el resultado.  
—Quizá —responde Tsukishima, poniéndose de pie. Kuroo lo ve acercarse a Sawamura, quien ha salido de la nada.

Kuroo vuelve con el resto de su equipo, Yaku ha olvidado su amenaza o bien ha decidido dejarla para más tarde. Una vez el equipo está listo, se encaminan de nuevo a la cancha, para el calentamiento.

Cuando se asoman, Kuroo vuelve a escuchar el ruido de la gente, la explosión de colores y el brillo de las luces. Se lleva la mano al pecho, buscando el alocado latido de su corazón, o quizá sus palmas sudorosas, las puntas de sus dedos frías o la tensión en su mandíbula. No hay nada. Está tranquilo. A pesar del ruido, se siente en paz, como si fuera un partido de práctica más.

—¿Nervioso? —le vuelve a preguntar Yaku. Kuroo sonríe.  
—Para nada.


	6. Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Secuela de [to climb so high](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4250298/chapters/9659151)  
> \- Día 9 // Prompt: _College_

Kuroo estaba arreglando su cama, cuando escuchó a Takashi dar una exclamación que lo llevó a salir corriendo de la habitación, tropezando con todos los muebles en su prisa. Encontró a su hijo con la cara pegada al vidrio de la ventana, soltando variadas exclamaciones cada tanto.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Takashi, apenas lo vio llegar—¡Mira!

Kuroo se acercó a la ventana y miró; el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo, no alcanzaba a ver ni un poco del verde del césped o el frío gris de la acera. Varios adolescentes se habían detenido allí para tomar fotos.

—Tsukki, ven a ver esto —llamó. Tsukishima se asomó unos segundos después, Kuroo estaba atento a su reacción, sin embargo, el joven solo miró, musitó algo y luego se fue. Padre e hijo hicieron una idéntica mueca al ver que volvía a su labor de lavar los platos del desayuno sin comentar sobre lo que acababa de ver.  
—¿Puedo bajar, papá?  
—Puedes —contestó Kuroo, Takashi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero sabía que había algo más—. Pero no debes. Tienes que colocarte las medias y los zapatos. Y… —Pasó la mano por el cabello de Takashi, similar al suyo—. Ya veremos qué hacemos con esto…  
—¡Tío Bokuto te lo dijo ayer!  
—Sí, pero yo no tengo la misma habilidad que tío Bokuto —respondió Kuroo. Se sentía raro referirse a Bokuto como "tío", nunca imaginó que llegaría a hacerlo, le daban ganas de reír.  
—Entonces, que lo haga Tsukki.  
—Tsukki está ocupado con otras cosas. Vamos —extendió la mano hacia Takashi, indicándole que lo siguiera, el pequeño caminó a su lado, hacia el baño.

Media hora después, el cabello de Takashi parecía aún más indomable que antes. Quizá era algo que Kuroo estaba haciendo mal, porque un mes atrás, Bokuto y Tsukishima habían hecho exactamente lo mismo con él, obteniendo como resultado un peinado decente y no el  _look_  desgreñado que lo caracterizaba. El cabello de Takashi había empezado siendo delgado y manejable, lo cual Kuroo había agradecido desde el fondo de su alma, sin embargo, después de su quinto cumpleaños, se había empezado a rebelar, causándole dificultades a Kuroo.

El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no escuchó el teléfono que sonaba. Tsukishima apareció en la puerta del baño.

—Kuroo-san —dijo, Kuroo levantó la cabeza, sus manos embadurnadas de algún producto capilar cuyo nombre olvidaba apenas leía—. El teléfono estaba sonando.  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kuroo, Tsukishima lo miró fijamente y Kuroo lo supo enseguida—. Mamá.  
—Sí.  
—Estoy un poco… ocupado —respondió Kuroo.  
—Yo me encargo —le dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo no fue capaz de refutar y después de lavarse las manos, corrió a contestar el teléfono.

Lo último que escuchó antes de saludar a su madre fue la voz de Takashi pidiéndole a Tsukishima que anudara su corbata.

. . . .

La conversación con su madre había sido más corta de lo que Kuroo hubiera esperado. No se había enojado cuando su hijo no la había invitado a su ceremonia de graduación, pero si había insistido para que fuera a casa y cenara con su padre. Kuroo accedió y aprovechó para anunciar que llevaría a alguien más, aparte de Takashi. No se le escapó el tono precavido de su madre al despedirse.

En ese momento, se encaminaban hacía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Takashi iba agarrado firmemente de su mano, y Tsukishima caminaba en silencio, como si de repente quisiera volverse invisible. Era lógico, pensaba Kuroo, pues se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos lo que estaban allí.

Muchísimos estudiantes que se graduaban ese día se encaminaban al salón acompañados de algún miembro de su familia, Kuroo lo notaba por la similitud de algunos rasgos, la forma en que los mayores miraban a su alrededor, orgullosos de sus hijos. Sin saber por qué, se sintió nervioso. No se arrepentía de no haber invitado a sus padres, pero tampoco le agradaba sentir tantas miradas encima. Se preguntaba si era tan raro ver a alguien como él llevando de la mano a un niño y acompañado por otro joven, muy cercano a él en edad.

Se detuvo al sentir que Takashi halaba su manga, el niño señaló su zapato, indicándole que los cordones se habían desatado. Kuroo lo llevó hasta una silla cercana y se agachó frente a él. Tsukishima se sentó a su lado.

—Hay mucha gente, papá —comentó Takashi. Kuroo asintió—. ¿Todos van a ser abogados?  
—No —contestó Kuroo—. Hay artistas, músicos, ingenieros, economistas… Un montón de profesiones.  
—Tsukki, ¿cuando te gradúes va a ser así?  
—Supongo —contestó Tsukishima. Kuroo terminó el nudo del zapato y caminó de nuevo hacia el salón. Takashi se adelantó unos pasos mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿Qué hay con el silencio? —preguntó Kuroo—. Esta mañana estabas bastante hablador.  
—Hay más gente de la que esperaba.  
—Ya veo —. Un grupo de muchachos pasó a su lado, riendo. Kuroo los observó mientras pasaban— ¿Debí haber conseguido un  _hakama_? Tsukki, ¿cómo me vería con uno de esos? —preguntó, señalando al grupo. Tsukishima lo pensó un rato.  
—Es una imagen bastante… interesante —contestó.  
—¿Interesante?  
—Interesante.

Cuando entraron al salón, Kuroo volvió a tomar a Takashi de la mano. Buscaron entre los grupos de gente que se aglomeraban sus respectivas sillas, mientras Kuroo le explicaba a su hijo que él estaría sentado más adelante, con las otras personas que se iban a graduar ese día.

—Si te sientes cansado, o tienes hambre, o sed, o quieres entrar al baño —dijo—, puedes decirle a Tsukki. No hagas un escándalo, díselo en voz baja, ¿entendido? Yo estaré allí, en la segunda fila —señaló a algún punto al frente de las sillas. Takashi asintió, serio y se sentó junto a Tsukishima.  
—Entendido —dijo.  
—Y tú —agregó Kuroo, se sentó por un momento junto a Tsukishima—. Espero que salgas de aquí con mucha hambre, porque mamá siempre cocina como para un ejército.  
—Será porque  _alguien_ come como un ejército —contestó Tsukishima.  
—Estoy en crecimiento —dijo Kuroo y, aprovechando el ruido, la cantidad de gente y la oscuridad del salón, tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.  
—Lo único que ha crecido durante los últimos meses es tu cabello —comentó Tsukishima. Kuroo se rio.

—Tsukki —empezó, después de un rato de acariciar el dorso de la mano de Tsukishima con su pulgar—. ¿Alguna vez te he dado las gracias?  
—Unas cien veces, Kuroo-san.  
—Bien. Porque quería que quedara claro.  
—Mensaje recibido —dijo Tsukishima—. No es necesario repetirlo tanto, lo entiendo.  
—Bien —repitió Kuroo—. Procura que Takashi no haga mucho ruido, por favor.  
—Está bien —contestó Tsukishima. Kuroo soltó su mano y se encaminó hacia su respectiva silla.

Aún no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo por las miradas y tampoco era sordo, de manera que escuchó, más de una vez, el mismo comentario. Siempre preguntando por Takashi, dónde estaba su madre y qué hacía el pequeño allí. Kuroo cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, algo riesgoso pero necesario, y olvidó todo tan pronto lo escuchó. Afortunadamente, los comentarios eran pocos y todos tan irrelevantes, que logró ahogarlos sin problema en el fondo de su mente. Se ayudó con las otras voces, que hablaban con ternura sobre "ese niño medio despeinado" y cómo estaba pendiente de cada cosa que sucedía y aun así, se las arreglaba para no perder de vista a su padre. Alguien había dicho que era imposible no perderlo de vista, al ser Kuroo tan alto.

Cuando se sentó, todavía tenía en su mano la sensación tibia de la mano de Tsukishima. Miró su mano por un largo rato, como para fijarla en su piel, al menos el tiempo que durara la ceremonia. Lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

—Kuroo-kun —saludó la muchacha. Tenía el cabello corto arreglado en un complicado peinado y vestía un  _kimono_  de color rojo oscuro.  
—Michimiya —saludó Kuroo. La joven había estudiado la misma carrera y le había enseñado durante su primer año, una forma rápida de cambiar el pañal de Takashi, sin arriesgarse a lo que ella llamaba "ataques sorpresa de orina". Era un método infalible, hasta que en medio de uno de los cambios, Takashi rompió la regla, dejando a Michimiya empapada. Kuroo recordaba aquello con cierto cariño, porque Michimiya estalló en risas unos segundos después y su risa era lo más estrepitoso que Kuroo había escuchado jamás, también había resultado ser un poco relajante.

—¿Y Takashi-kun?  
—Está sentado atrás —contestó el muchacho.  
—¡Ah! ¿Podría saludarlo más tarde?  
—Sí, supongo que sí. No le vayas a dar nada de comer.  
—¿Porqué? ¿Está enfermo?  
—Más tarde vamos a cenar con mis padres.  
—Ya veo —dijo ella—. No te preocupes, no le daré nada. Sólo quiero saludarlo.  
—Gracias.

—Kuroo-kun, ¿qué tienes planeado para después? —preguntó la muchacha después de una larga pausa.  
—Pues… Te lo acabo de decir… —empezó Kuroo, ante la mirada de su compañera, se dio cuenta que había interpretado mal la pregunta—. Te refieres al futuro.  
—Sí.  
—¿Recuerdas a Oikawa?  
—¿Quién no? —dijo Michimiya, después de una risita—. ¿Fue a hacer sus prácticas a Londres?  
—Sí, así fue —contestó Kuroo—. Estuve hablando con él hace poco y me dijo que estaría de vuelta en un mes y que podía conseguir un puesto en la firma donde trabaja su hermana.  
—¡Genial, Kuroo-kun!  
—Mejor de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad —dijo Kuroo. Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, la voz del rector de la universidad interrumpió las charlas. Los estudiantes miraron al frente y Kuroo habría podido jurar que escuchó la voz de Takashi en el fondo, saludando al recién llegado.

. . . .

—Te estabas guardando lo mejor para el final —dijo Tsukishima, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los padres de Kuroo.  
—No exactamente… —empezó éste. Tsukishima le dio un codazo—. Bueno, sí. Quería darles una sorpresa.  
—Tesis laureada —dijo Tsukishima—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?  
—¡Claro que sí! Por eso guardé la noticia para el final. No necesito que me digas lo bueno que es.  
—¿Es bueno? —preguntó Takashi.  
—Por supuesto —respondió Kuroo—. Es como cuando le dices la respuesta correcta a tu profesora en el jardín y ella dibuja una carita feliz en tu cuaderno. Algo así.  
—"Una carita" —repitió Tsukishima, resoplando.  
—Es el equivalente adulto a una carita feliz. ¿Tienes algún ejemplo mejor? —dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te quedó más claro, Takashi?  
—Sí, ahora sí —contestó éste.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Kuroo. El joven se detuvo frente a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Takashi se adelantó hasta la puerta, pero no tocó el timbre. Tsukishima, por su parte, se detuvo al lado de Kuroo.

De pronto se veía a sí mismo, con dieciocho años y recibiendo en su casa a una deprimida Emi que cargaba algo en sus brazos. Seguía viéndola igual de bonita que esa noche, incluso cuando estaba pálida y una sombra nublaba sus ojos. Incluso con sus pasos lentos, la forma en que tartamudeaba su nombre y le confesaba que no podía hacerse cargo de Takashi, le dio mil razones, Kuroo las escuchó, pero no las entendió.

Pensó en decirle que se casaran, en seguida se le ocurrió que un matrimonio acelerado no cambiaría nada. Entonces, quiso decirle que él le ayudaría, que no iba a darle la espalda. Sin embargo, cuando encontró la oportunidad para hacerlo, Emi se había despedido. Mucho después, Kuroo se enteraría que su salud mental no había sido la mejor antes, ni durante el embarazo y aventuró que, quizá por ello, había decidido que en su estado, no podría cuidar al bebé apropiadamente. La había visto dos veces, y durante ambas ocasiones, ella lo había mirado hacia otro lado. Kuroo nunca supo si era vergüenza, o lo estaba ignorando, y decidió volcar su atención en Takashi.

Tres años después, estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con Takashi esperando a que le dijera algo y Tsukishima a su lado, quizá un poco extrañado por su repentino silencio. Kuroo se acercó a Tsukishima, hasta que sus brazos se tocaron. La corbata lo hacía sentirse un poco ahogado, Kuroo la soltó con un movimiento de su mano.

No sabía en dónde se catalogaba su relación con Tsukishima. Había confesado sus sentimientos después de su presentación oral, tal y como lo había planeado. Salieron en un par de citas, compartieron tardes de películas en el apartamento de Kuroo y fines de semana en el parque, cuando Takashi había adquirido un gusto casi obsesivo por el voleibol. A veces Tsukishima se quedaba en su apartamento y cada mañana que lo hacía, despertaba con un beso en la frente, de parte de Kuroo. Era feliz. Feliz y afortunado. Gracias al apoyo entusiasmado de Bokuto y al apoyo firme de Kenma. Gracias a las palabras de ánimo de Michimiya, cuando lo veía sentado bajo un árbol, cansado y ojeroso; los regaños de Suzuki-san y, en últimas, la oportunidad que le habían dado Oikawa y su hermana.

Y, aunque lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces, también le daba las gracias a Tsukishima. No podía expresarlo correctamente, creía. Solo podía decirlo, una y otra vez, porque creía que sin Tsukishima se habría vuelto un poco loco y, de paso, no habría podido graduarse a tiempo, como lo tenía planeado.

Fue Tsukishima quien detuvo la cadena de pensamientos dándole un leve codazo. Kuroo suspiró y sin dudarlo, tomó su mano. Estaba fría, y tal vez la suya también, Tsukishima le dio un apretón.

—Takashi, el timbre —le dijo Kuroo. Takashi saltó y apretó el botón. Kuroo escuchó el eco del sonido y se acercó más a la puerta. Al otro lado, la voz de su madre decía algo, sonaba emocionada, el padre de Kuroo también exclamó algo y luego, abrieron la puerta.

Takashi saltó hacia su abuelo sin darle oportunidad de saludar, con la mano que tenía libre, Kuroo se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa.

—¡Tetsuro! —Su madre avanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo. Kuroo respondió al gesto sin soltar la mano de Tsukishima—. Tú debes ser Tsukki-san; Takashi y Tetsuro me ha hablado bastante de ti —agregó, mirando a Tsukishima. Kuroo soltó una carcajada.  
—Tsukishima Kei —respondió éste.  
—Gusto en conocerte. Soy Misaki, y aquél es mi esposo, Tatsuya —. Tsukishima asintió, luego entraron a la casa.

Kuroo y Tsukishima se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, mientras el resto del grupo familiar se encaminaba al comedor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kuroo.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—¿Qué piensas de mi familia?  
—Heredaste tu cabello de Misaki-san, ¿verdad? —comentó Tsukishima, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar algo más que decir.  
—Sí. Pero mamá lo ha sabido manejar mejor que yo.  
—Y a ella se le ve mejor que a ti.  
—No me dijiste lo mismo anoche, Tsukki.  
—Anoche bebí un poco más de la cuenta.  
—Pero dicen que los borrachos, los locos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.  
—Cambié de opinión, Kuroo-san, me voy a casa —dijo Tsukishima, e hizo ademán de irse. Kuroo lo tomó de un hombro, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Kuroo-san?  
—Tsukki —empezó Kuroo y no supo qué más decir. Sabía que lo que le había dicho Tsukishima era en serio, pero tenía un cierto temor, quizá infundado por tardes y tardes de películas románticas, dramas y lágrimas.  
—Tsukki —empezó de nuevo y se acercó a él. Su frente tocó la de Tsukishima y éste cerró los ojos, esperando—¿Podrías quedarte un rato más? —preguntó y confió en que las cinco palabras hubieran podido transmitir el mensaje que quería.

_Para siempre. Quédate para siempre._

Tsukishima asintió y Kuroo lo abrazó. Lo hubiera besado, de no ser por el sonido de alguien carraspeando muy cerca. Tsukishima fue el primero en recuperarse, mientras Kuroo se encogía detrás de él, presa de una repentina timidez.

—Misaki-san —dijo. La mujer sonrió y desde su lugar, detrás del hombro de Tsukishima, Kuroo la observó, con cierta precaución. Su sonrisa era de esas sonrisas propias de todas los progenitores que conocen tan bien a sus hijos, una sonrisa que le decía que no había necesidad que le contara su historia, tampoco de interrumpir un momento íntimo. Ella lo sabía. Y Kuroo sentía que las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina, porque no era esa la manera en que planeaba contarle. En realidad no había planeado nada, simplemente no esperaba que el asunto se desenvolviera de esa forma.

Tragó saliva y se enderezó lentamente. Desde el comedor, escuchó a Takashi llamándolos, a él y a Tsukishima, diciéndoles que se apuraran, o el abuelo se iba a comer toda la comida.

—Tetsuro, Kei-kun, no se queden ahí parados, vengan a comer —les dijo Misaki y sin decir más, volvió al comedor. Tsukishima le dio un tirón a la manga de la chaqueta de Kuroo.

—Dijiste que tu madre preparaba comida para un ejército —le dijo a Kuroo.  
—Algo así, sí —. Kuroo avanzó unos pasos—. Entonces, vamos, antes de que papá se la coma toda.

Se estiró para darle un tirón a su corbata, Tsukishima lo volvió a tomar de la mano y le desordenó el cabello antes de llegar al comedor, para después darle un rápido beso.

Tan pronto se sentaron, Takashi le ofreció algo a Tsukishima. Kuroo no se sorprendió al ver que eran uvas. Ninguna de ellas tenía la cáscara y después de mirar a su alrededor, Kuroo vio los restos de éstas en una de las plantas que tenía su madre en una esquina. Tsukishima aceptó la fruta y le ofreció una a Kuroo, cuando éste la tomó, sus dedos se rozaron y Kuroo volvió a escuchar las palabras que no había dicho antes, las mismas que Tsukishima entendió y a las que había accedido.

_Para siempre. Quédate para siempre._


End file.
